Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projection screen and a light absorbing film, and particularly relates to a projection screen and a light absorbing film of a rear projection projector.
Description of Related Art
An image contrast and clarity of a display device (for example, a liquid crystal display, a projection screen, etc.) may be decreased due to an environmental light (such as an indoor light or an outdoor natural light), in particular, a degree of affection on the projection screen is the most. Regarding the projection screen, a black anti-glare (AG) layer or anti-reflection (AR) layer is generally applied to mitigate the influence of the environmental light on the image contrast and clarity. However, according to such method, while the influence of the environmental light is mitigated, a projection light is also sacrificed, which worsens transparency of the projection screen.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.